Typical scales are passive measuring instruments that can be used in a wide variety of environments such as automotive, health provider and mail handling environments. For example, modern day postal operations may involve determining package handling and routing procedures, as well as postage, which are all a function of the size and weight of the package. In addition, the size and weight of the packages being processed can vary greatly in a particular setting. Indeed, it may not be uncommon for a given mail handling facility to be required to determine the weight of 0.25 oz letters, as well as 100 lb packages and letter bins. Conventional 0.25 oz scales may not be able to withstand the weight of 100 lb objects, and conventional 100 lb scales may not be able to detect the removal of a single letter from a letter bin containing thousands of letters (or be able to determine the weight of a single letter with an accuracy of 1/32 oz, for example). Given the significant range of weights of the objects and the resolution required for each task, more than one scale may be required in an environment in order to accommodate measurement of varying weights and desired resolutions. Solutions to determine object weight by measurement of a counterbalancing drive current are known. However such solutions provide weight measurement only following complete counterbalancing of the object weight, and may therefore require substantial time to complete a weight measurement. Accordingly, the state of the art will be advanced by a scale arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.